Mama
by Sageandmilk
Summary: Scott took a large breath. Then started the story of how Marion Stilinski died. (One-Shot)


Chapter One:

'Where's Stiles?' Derek asked, turning to Scott, the most likely to know where the hyper-active teen was.

There was a pack meeting being held at Derek's new apartment and he had made it very clear that _everyone_, humans included, had to be there.

'Detention with Harris.' Scott replied, causing several people around the room to wince in sympathy- they all knew about the unfair grudge Harris seemed to have against Stiles.

'Well how long will he be?' Derek asked, obviously impatient.

Just at that moment, the werewolves in the room heard a series of ungraceful footfalls and a seriously wacked-out heart-rate coming from outside the door- Stiles.

'Guess that answers your question?' Scott replied with a sheepish grin on his puppy face. Derek just rolled his eyes in reply.

There came some loud knocking on the door, followed by a teenage voice shouting, 'Someone gonna let me in?! I don't have a key you know!'

'Dibs not!' declared Jackson, from the floor in-between Lydia's feet. Derek proceeded to roll his eyes at this and make his way over to unlock the door for Stiles- who was _still _knocking.

'Oh thank god! I thought I was going to die out here!' Stiles exclaimed, pushing his way into the apartment happily and stopping to plop next to Scott on the old, leather sofa.

Everyone was staring.

'What?' asked Stiles defensively, placing his converse-covered feet on the coffee table in front of him.

'Stiles- your face…' Allison whispered her voice shaky, even to her own ears.

Stiles' face was a mess of black, blue and purple bruises- the largest being the one extending from his left earlobe, to the bottom of his jaw. He also had a nasty split-lip, a grazed chin and a cut above the eyebrow that was still leaking a-little blood.

'What about it?' Stiles asked, attempting to stretch his arms behind his head, giving up half-way when it tugged on his bruised ribs.

This did not go un-noticed.

'_Stiles!'_ Derek demanded using the full-force of his glaring capabilities.

'Okay. Okay. Jeesh. Calm down Sour-Wolf, your eyebrows of mass-destruction are starting to freak me out!' Stiles exclaimed, holding his hands up in defeat.

'So… I got into a fight with these kids at school today-there were two of them, so probs not my _smartest _idea ever, and then I got detention with Harris 'cause of it- so _definitely _not my smartest idea ever. But hey look, I landed in some good punches!' Stiles explained, holding out his fists for the rest too see.

His knuckles were bruised red raw and in some parts they were also bleeding. It indeed seemed as if he got in a few good punches.

'If you'd have let me help I would've gotten in more than a few good punches- I would have ripped their throats out!' Scott grumbled angrily, his fists tightening in an obvious effort to keep his wolf at bay.

Allison looked taken aback at that. Hell _everyone_ did. Scott was never _ever _violent. What had happened to make him so?

'Oh Scott, don't be such a Drama queen- Jacksons already taken that job!' Stiles remarked, waving his hand outwardly like a diva and proceeding to dive into a packet of redvines left on the coffee table.

'Why were you fighting at school?' asked Boyd- straight to the point, as always. Good old Boyd.

Stiles heart-rate picked up at this and he looked around nervously, weaving his hands through his chocolate brown hair at an astonishing rate.

'Umm…You know what? My dad's shift'll be over soon, so I'm just gonna…' Stiles started, and bolted out the exit, his red hood tailing behind him like a cape. No-one bothered running after him, instead they turned to the next- best thing.

'Scott,' Derek said, turning to the teen werewolf, 'explain.'

'Well…uh...' Scott said, ringing his hands uncomfortably. He never did well under pressure. Stiles was his best bro- he doubted Stiles wanted him to tell them, but then again they deserved an explanation. What should he do?

'It's okay Scott, go ahead.' Allison said warmly, rubbing his shoulder with her long hand in a comforting gesture.

'It's just, those guys were being assholes and teasing Stiles about his mum…and I guess he just snapped and he kinda… launched himself at one guy and started throwing punches and then the other guy joined in- that's when Harris stepped in to break it up.' Scott explained in a whoosh of air.

'So let me get this straight…' Jackson started laughing, '_Stilinski_ pitched himself against _two _guys, because of a 'your momma' joke?!'

'What? No! How could you think that!?' Scott screamed, fury all over his face, and if he had hackles, they'd probably have been raised in pure anger.

'Then why?' asked Lydia, somehow simultaneously managing to speak in a soothing voice whilst slapping Jackson upside the back of the head.

'Because they, well they…' Scott started, shrinking into-himself.

'Yes…' Isaac prompted.

'They told him the reason his mum _killed herself _was so that she could be rid of him!' Scott finally let out.

'…'

The world just kind of went silent after that.

'They-They what?' stuttered Erica.

'I was so angry when he told me. He actually blamed himself beforehand! Before those stupid jerks said anything! I wanted go back there and rip them limb from limb- but he told me to forget it.' Scott whispered, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Whether he was shaking from sadness or anger or even both- no-one knew.

'Did his mum really-?' Allison asked. And of course it would be her to ask- after all had she not gone through the same thing?

Scott nodded his head in his hands.

'_Why?'_ Derek asked-his voice seemingly pained.

Scott took a large breath. Then started the story of how Marion Stilinski died.

'Years ago, when Stiles and I were twelve, there was a car crash. Stiles had forgotten to take his Adderall, so he was over-the-top and talking at a hundred miles per hour. Because of that, his mum was cracking up laughing at all the crazy shit he was babbling out, and wasn't paying attention to the road, that's when the deer came out. She swerved just in-time, but ended up hitting a tree at a really high speed- in the end they both got sent to hospital on stretchers.'

'Stiles was fine and woke up with a few broken bones- but his mum- his mum had suffered serious brain damage. It was permanent. The doctors described it as some kind of depressive paranoid schizophrenia- caused by head injury. Basically his mum was sad all the time and was really, really paranoid.' Scott chocked up a bit as tears welled in his eyes. He had known Mrs Stilinski- she was like a second mum to him when she was alive- so this story was near unbearable to tell.

'She was like that for two years. Then one- day, Stiles came home from school- his _first ever_ day of highschool, to find her…to find her in the kitchen. On the ground. With her wrists slit open. His dad was at work- she had been dead for three hours. And when he called the cops- his dad was the one that picked up…'

They were all crying- even stick-up-his-ass Derek had a few tears running down his stubbly cheeks at the heart breaking backstory. This had happened to _their _Stiles, _their _ittle hyperactive nutjob, and they hadn't known.

Jackson was sitting back, probably the most devastated by this news- thinking about all the times he'd taken note of the fact Stiles' mum wasn't around- _he'd _been the one who'd made 'your momma' jokes. God. He'd made so many- so many. What had he _done_?

'You can't tell him I told you- he still blames himself. He thinks that if he had taken his Adderall that day in the car…' Scott explained his head back into his hands again.

'We won't tell him.' Erica insured her eyes puffy.

'Maybe one day he'll tell you in his own time…just give him a while.' Scott said and the rest of them nodded.

That night they all went by, with pizzas and curly fries, to Stiles house, for movie night.


End file.
